The Leopard
NOTICE: Page is not yet complete due to poor timing of creation. The page will be fully completed shortly. Donald Frederick Grayson otherwise known by his vigilante identity The Leopard is a mutated human with many of the attributes and abilities of several animals based in the Felidae family. Although mainly a do-gooder Grayson's methods are downright savage and repulsive with him eating all of the criminals he defeats. He acts as the deuteragonist of the Animals & Monsters franchise, first appearing as the main protagonist in The Leopard & The Gazelle and its two direct sequels. Additionally, he also appears as one of the four main protagonists in The Immortals & The Cat, and the deuteragonist in Lafta Island. He acts as the on and off love interest and the former arch-enemy of the physically fragile supervillain Beatrix Skinner. Basic 'Age- '''22 (first appearance) 31(final appearance) '''D.O.B- '''24/04/00 '''D.O.D- '''Possibly 19/11/31 (possibly alive) '''Nationality- '''Canadian '''Diseases/Conditions/Disabilities/Illnesses- '''Borderline Personality Disorder, Bulimia, Fatal Corn Intolerance '''Sexuality-' Heterosexual 'Story appearances: '''7 (2 two-parters) Appearance Donald is a rather tall and handsome man with immensely sharp facial features, thick medium length golden hair and slight chin stubble, he also has orange eyes and wide eyelids. If necessary Donald can extend his fingernails into claws and his teeth into prominent canines. Donald usually dresses in a very fancy and eccentric manner usually wearing varying styles of suits and trenchcoats. In his superhero persona he wears a leopard print trenchcoat, marigold crushed velvet trousers, a black ruffled shirt, black leather gloves and black leather shoes. He also wears a mask of peach, crimson and white colours. Beneath his clothes Donald hides many self-inflicted scars covering his limbs. Personality Donald is a very complicated man, often times cold and solitary with an easily irritable nature. He is rather immature and snarky towards those around him and views few people with much respect until knowing them for particularly long. Donald is also plagued with a constant feeling of emptiness and misery often complimented by anxiety and rage often climaxing in inevitable mental breakdowns and anxiety attacks. Above all of this Donald has been driven to utter madness by guilt and blood lust (courtesy of Beatrix). Donald often times is easily stressed and overwhelmed something he opts to cope with by cutting himself, specifically his limbs. The person he has the closest bond with by far is his sister the only person who fully understands and puts up with him, other than her Donald has a close friendship with both Vincent Denholm and Charlene Silvers and mutual respect for Commissioner Chris Gattis. Strengths '''Agility- '''Donald is an immensely agile, fast and flexible individual thanks to his mutation and is capable of speeds and jumping heights rivaling that of many others. '''Enhanced Reflexes- '''Donald has fairly quick and developed reflexes meaning he is immensely difficult to land hits on and injure. '''Feline based abilities-' Donald has retractable fangs and claws protruding from his fingernails and teeth providing him with a useful and practical melee attack method he can use whenever he pleases. He also has fairly impressive night vision and excellent hearing and sense of smell. 'Manipulation- '''Donald is fairly intelligent and quite a stubborn trickster who can convince certain people to do things for him with complete ease. Weaknesses '''Fatal Corn Allergy- '''Even prior to his mutation corn was an immensely toxic substance to Donald's body and is capable of killing him especially in more liquidated forms such as corn syrup. '''Emotional Instability- '''Donald is an emotional man something which provides a major hindrance to him in crime-fighting as he often lets his personal attachments to individuals such as Beatrix get in the way of his work. This also makes him very prone to losing his temper and lashing out uncontrollably often resulting in defeat. '''Poor decision making- '''In many situations Donald doesn't think his plans or strategies through often leading to crushing defeats and major problems for himself. Story Childhood & Adolescence Donald was born on the 24th of April 2000 to a wealthy family in Alberta Canada. Although having a decent childhood his teenage years were much less favourable. At the age of thirteen, he began to have a significant drop in mood and began excessively worrying and fretting. At the age of fifteen, he began suffering constant panic attacks, developed insecurities about his body causing bulimia and began self-harming. Finally, at the age of seventeen, he attempted to take his own life by leaping from a bridge into a heavily polluted and waste-ridden river, although failing several chemicals had made their way into his body. By the end of his teenage years Donald's parents had passed away and he and his elder sister Kimberly inherited their home and wealth. Adult Life ''The Leopard & The Gazelle Donald began his first year of university in 2022 attending a course of Acting and Technical Theatre and was managing to push his way through life day by day painstakingly through a combination of both his disorder and his disdain for his sister's obnoxious boyfriend Eric Sean. To make matters worse a sudden emergence of remarkable physical feats and constant alternations between his regular teeth and nails into claws occurred and he gained an unfillable hunger for meat of all kinds. To calm himself he decided to find a new form of relief by attending a weekly painting class. After his third session there he returned home to find Kimberly being groped and beaten by Eric, in a fit of frustration he used his newly formed abilities to overpower her sister's love and clawed half of the man's face off leaving him to flee in terror. This incident prompted him to become a flamboyant and viscous vigilante known as The Leopard, having Kimberly communicate with him and offer advice and knowledge on his foes. Although his sister disapproved of this method Donald would always eat the criminals he defeated. The next week at the painting session he met Beatrix Skinner a woman who he quickly bonded to and began hanging out with. Soon enough Donald and Beatrix became a couple and comforted her about the pain her two conditions caused her. After a few weeks into their relationship an enigmatic supervillain surfaced known only as the Black Scorpion alongside a large army of mutant-like creatures who immediately targetted The Leopard. After his first encounter with the villain he was left badly beaten and disorientated only to be helped back to health by Kimberly. A few nights later Donald and Beatrix had a date at her home and discussed many heavy and personal subjects including family, during the conversation the two found they were both orphans who felt estranged to their parents but had entirely different relationships with their siblings. While Donald and Kimberly were closer than ever Kimberly despised her younger brother as he abused her constantly and recounted several stories of his abuse. After a long night Donald prepared to leave and examined a family photo resting on a cabinet in Beatrix's hallway, he focused on the young man in particular, the brother of Beatrix and showed visible disgust towards him before exiting the house. As he walked down the garden his foot accidentally kicked some kind of abandoned headset, although confused he brushed it off and continued walking home. A few days after this the Black Scorpion returned with a larger army than ever forcing Donald to face him once again. Refusing to hold back Donald devoured every single mutant giving him the strength to engage in an onslaught against Black Scorpion until finally unmasking him and viewing his true face, that of Beatrix's brother Winston. He revealed the truth behind Beatrix's brainwashing and experimentations against thousands of people including an attempted one on Winston himself which failed. He continued gloating and laughing against both Donald and Beatrix before finally being devoured alive. Donald confronted Beatrix for her villainy and decided she was too dangerous to be left to roam free, he first attempted to kill her but couldn’t bring himself to do it, instead he tied her to a rotatable chair and pushed her into the corner of her bedroom before contacting Commissioner Chris Gattis about her crimes. Guilty, angry and broken Donald became more brutal with his methods of justice and continued to devour his enemies while simultaneously losing his mind over the guilt following his own killings. He felt as though he had no choice though and justified that even though his actions were barbaric they are necessary for the safety of residents against evil-doers. Cryptic Gang Over the course of the next three months Donald had managed to pass his first university year and he and Kimberly continued working as the crime-fighting Leopard and an assistant from the sidelines. Soon enough Donald found he had become a nuisance to mob boss John Murphy by constantly targetting his vastly large gang and devouring most men on the man's payroll. Only one member escaped and turned himself into the police out of fear towards the superhero, in fear of Donald's secret identity being exposed Gattis declared that the man was insane and bribed the judge of the high court to send him to an insane asylum in order to keep him from telling anyone any information about the Leopard. This plan backfired however as Murphy entered the asylum disguised as a therapist to talk to his high ranking member about the man who'd been killing off members of the gang, although not learning much from his comrade he encountered Beatrix Skinner who used her charisma to wove her way into the desires of Murphy by promising to tell him all that she knew of The Leopard. The two formed an alliance and expanded their roster of members by incorporating many monstrous and powerful creatures into their gang. Donald made his way through most of these second rate monsters with ease before finally finding and confronting Beatrix and Murphy inside of an abandoned factory overlooking a large lake, although he attempted talking sense into Beatrix his not wanting to bring himself harm her again left she and Murphy an opening to escape. Unbeknownst to Donald however this was a trap to unleash a giant sea serpent smuggled into the city by Murphy's gang onto him. Beatrix over a pre-recorded message informed him that what he was facing was in fact the creature often referred to as 'The Champ. '''In spite of being faster than the creature and having the advantage of being able to freely move out of water, the monster had more self-awareness than he imagined as it used its flipper to push a button which doused the remains of the room he was standing in with corn syrup. The creature then proceeded to ragdoll him across the room in his weakened state before launching him back into the city unconscious which rendered him defeated. Although helped back to health by Kimberly Donald realized that to take on his former girlfriend and Murphy's gang he would need to find re-enforcements of his own. ''Henderson Industries At the start of this story Donald met a snarky witch known as Charlene Silvers who he begrudgingly formed an alliance with against the gang of Beatrix and John. In spite of finding her exceptionally irritating and insufferable at first he soon warmed up to her and found her to be a helpful ally and friend to both he and Kimberly. Over the course of this story Charlene and Donald manage to take down over half of the syndicate together and Charlene even managed to gain the upper hand on Murphy by using a blast to launch him backward into several vials of chemicals. TBA The Immortals & The Cat TBA Lafta Island TBA Stats Intelligence: 7 Strength: 8 Endurance: 8 Agility: 10 Charisma: 9 Leadership: 4 Relationships Kimberly Grayson- Elder sister/ally-Alive Terry- Neutral/Future Pet- Unknown Beatrix Skinner- Ex-Girlfriend/Archenemy/Reluctant Mutual Crush- Deceased Winston Skinner- Enemy/Victim- Deceased Vincent Denholm- Friend- Alive Charlene Silvers-Friend- Abandoned in an alternate dimension John Murphy- Enemy- Deceased Murphy's gang- Enemies- All Deceased Chris Gattis- Ally- Deceased Victor Sevello- Possible Killer & Enemy- Alive Facts * The Leopard was created by Cherry Dorito and is his first creepypasta hero and third character in general. * The Leopard's infobox image was created using the mobile app Live Portrait Maker: Guys. * The Leopard is based primarily on five characters; Veronica Sawyer from Heathers, ''both David Dunn and Casey Cooke from the ''Eastrail 177 trilogy, Wolverine from Marvel comics ''and Bruce Wayne from ''DC Comics. * The Leopard's costume is heavily inspired by two costumes worn by that of 'The Cat '''in ''Red Dwarf. Theme Song Mad Hatter- Melanie Martinez Category:Good Category:Insane Category:Cannibal Category:Mutant Category:Humanoid Category:Adult Category:Tragic Category:Unfinished Category:Male